


Warehouse Acquisitioning

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [188]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann tries to convince herself that it's good to keep her fingers on the pulse of all areas of the company's growth, especially here in New York City, but she knows all too well that she's mostly interested in this property because it's near the building where Damien lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warehouse Acquisitioning

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 July 2016  
> Word Count: 502  
> Prompt: 6. warehouses that smell like dust  
> Summary: Ann tries to convince herself that it's good to keep her fingers on the pulse of all areas of the company's growth, especially here in New York City, but she knows all too well that she's mostly interested in this property because it's near the building where Damien lives.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place between the end of episode 01x03 "The Deliverer" and episode 01x05 "Seven Curses. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, this one could be pre-series, and almost was listed as such, but then I remembered the discussion between Ann and Damien about why he lived in his loft, and changed my mind. I am enjoying my little headcanon of Ann's connection to Vassago, so like being able to play with these characters more.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's not the first time she's chosen to personally inspect a potential new property, and it certainly won't be the last. It is, however, the first time in ages that she's checked out a warehouse. Ann tries to convince herself that it's good to keep her fingers on the pulse of all areas of the company's growth, especially here in New York City, but she knows all too well that she's mostly interested in this property because it's near the building where Damien lives. If he won't be sensible and take a place more suited to his social standing and his impending ascendancy, then she'll just have to make sure that she can continue to keep him safe where he is currently.

She casually glances over her shoulder as she moves past the loading dock area. Ever since she stepped into the building, the sensation of being watched has been strong. The real estate agent is predictably clueless and only interested in upselling this somewhat dilapidated property, likely hoping for a large commission percentage on the inevitable sale. The woman's overly perky attitude grates on Ann's nerves, but she keeps a polite smile on her face and asks all of the appropriate questions. Armitage doesn't actually _need_ the property at all, but she knows that John will get the board to approve the purchase when she mentions its proximity to the Beast.

The agent is in the middle of describing a supposedly recent renovation to the building when Ann hears a faint giggle. She frowns and holds up a hand, stopping the other woman mid-word. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Ms. Rutledge?" And before Ann can say anything further, the woman begins to drone perkily on about the soundproofing in the building.

The giggle comes again, this time framing the words _I know what you're doing_. Ann spins around then, looking for the source of the strange words. She can tell by the fear of losing this sale in the woman's eyes that she's utterly clueless.

Taking a deep breath, Ann offers that polite smile again as she pulls out her phone, pretending to check it. "I'm so sorry," she says with a shrug. "It appears I've double booked myself and I have an important meeting I need to get to. Would it be possible to reschedule this in a couple of days?"

When the agent nods and stammers out something about calling her office for a reschedule, Ann nods and turns to look at the large main floor one more time, hoping to find the source of that mysterious voice only she can hear. Receiving no answers, she lets the agent guide her outside.

As soon as they leave, a young girl steps out of the shadows, looking incongruous to the setting in her white dress and shoes. A small smile plays at the corners of her mouth. "I know you heard me, and I know why you want this place. Your plans are not so hidden as you think."


End file.
